RWBYfall
by Teenager2003
Summary: Basically just RWBY in titanfall terms. have fun!


_Hey everyone toughguy2 here, now if yall are wonderin this idea came to me randomly. I saw a couple stories from different AU's and though, why not do one on one of my favorite games, and thus RWBYfall was born. hope yall enjoy._

Pilots. The best of the best. They change the way the battle is fought. Shere walls become flaking routes. Technology not given out easily is at their disposal. Holograms, grapples, pulse blades, stim shots, phase technology, and booster packs. But what really sets apart the pilot from all the other troops. The Titan. The bond between titan and pilot is unlike any other. Man becomes one with machine, they form a bond that can only be broken in death. But even among pilots, their are elite groups, most notably the Apex Predators, who work as mercenaries to the highest bidder, no morals at all, and the Huntsman, who fight for the betterment of humanity. These two teams were at odds with each other when the IMC invaded the outlands. The Apex Predators were almost wiped out and so were the huntsman. They realized that their pilots were to green for combat, but it's was all they had. Then when the IMC left, they created the pilot schools. It was used to train pilots and when they graduate, they choose a side Apex Predators or huntsman. But that's not all that happened. In wake of the IMC, The G.R.I.M.M. came. Ground reconnaissance and interception, mobile machines. Automated drones that have an unknown origin. Specters known as Beowulfs, are the most common. Ursai looked like the old reapers. The larger Grimm, are Titans. This is why Huntsman fight. Its where they got their name from. Initially they were the 6-4. A family so to say. They are what I strive to be. My name is Ruby Rose and I am a pilot training to be Huntress.

Roman Torchwick, renown criminal. Also a very pissed of man at the moment. It was supposed to be an easy heist. Use the titans to ground the ship, steal the money on the ship, and get out. And everything was perfect. Until a female voice came from his titan.

_"Incoming Hostile Titanfall move now!"_

While he was able to move in time, the titan next to his was not so lucky, being destroyed by the impact. Romans titan, an Atlas class titan that was a variant of the Ion titan, but instead of a laser, to conserve energy, had a cluster missile launcher.

The titan he was looking at was a Stryder class titan with light armor and multiple thrusters. What gave it away that it was a type of northstar variant was the high powered plasma railgun on its back. It was painted red and black and had a red rose nose art and the words _Crescent Rose _under the "eye". Roman was not happy.

"Well don't just stand there, get it!"

At that the four other titans with him rushed the northstar. Said titan quickly backed up and fired a shot into the leg joint of one of the titans causing it to come off. Roman looked at the downed titan. Sure they were old atlas models, but come on.

One of his men closed the distance. The northstar swung her gun at it revealed curved blades in the sides of its barrel. It swung the blades into the titans arm joint and cut toward the cockpit. It cut through the metal like butter which revealed that the blade was sharper than it looked.

The next man charged in trying to use his sword to cut her down. The swing was met by the blades. It brought the sword to the ground and then swung up launching the titan backward with a cut in the cockpit.

The last two took up firing positions and laid down fire. The northstar used its boosters to weave around the bullets charging the railgun up. The northstar moved into a position that lined up the two titans and fired a shot, piercing the cockpits on the right side, disabling the titan, but sparing the pilots. The notherstar turned to Roman and through its speaker its pilot yelled out in a high-pitched voice that sounded like a young girl.

"It's over, surrender now!"

Roman was even more pissed. A fucking girl in a titan beat his men in under five minutes.

"Well Red, you have adequately ruined my day and I would love to stay and chat, but this is where we part ways."

Roman threw up a smoke screen and fired a cluster missile at her. The northstar used its extra thrusters to fly to the side to dodge the missile. Roman took off out of the smoke screen to his rendezvous point where there was a large titan transport waiting for him. The northstar followed close behind with its added thrusters. Roman boarded the transport when his titan called out, _"Incoming titanfall! Roman we need to leave!_

"Working on it Melodic!"

Roman looked back at the new titan. It was an atlas class titan with a XO16A2 chaingun. It was painted purple and had vortex shield reactor and a missile launcher on its back. "

"Patch me through to Cinder."

"Cinder, what do you want Roman?"

"We got a huntress!"

"Fuck, get in here and pilot the ship, I'll deal with her."

Roman ran into the ship and disengaged from his titan. Cinder ran to her titan, and atlas class with a 40mm tracker cannon, missile barrage, and a thermal shield. She took up a crouching position as Roman lifter the transport. The huntress came into the clearing and let loose rounds from her chaingun. Cinder fired back and hit the chassis twice. She needed one more for the missile barrage. Then the northstar came into the clearing and started to fire at Cinder. Cinder changes targets and landed three shots on the northstar. She fired the rockets at it but before they reached it, the huntress stopped the missiles with a vortex shield. The ship began to take off and as a parting gift, Cinder dropped some incendiary traps and when they landed, she climbed out of her titan and threw a firestar and the traps setting them off and causing the northstar to fly backward and the huntress to put up a vortex shield. They took off leaving them both there.

Ruby was ecstatic, she just fought off five titans on her own! And she's standing next to a huntress with her titan! And better yet is was the famous Glynda Goodwitch! Sure the bad guys got away but look at the bright side, she saved the shipment. Ruby opened her canopy once the danger had passed as did the huntress.

"OH MY GOD YOUR A HUNTRESS! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

The huntress was less than pleased at this.

"Young lady do you know the situation that you are in! Reckless endangerment as well as unauthorized use of force! You and I are gonna have a talk after this. Now get onto the transport."

At that a titan transport ship landed. They both boarded with Ruby having a dejected look on her face.

_Could be worse, I guess, at least I'm not in an interrogation room._

In an interrogation room.

_I just had to think it._

Ruby sat in an interrogation room in her combat attire, painted red with a red rose on her helmet. "Young lady after what you pulled you are lucky to still have a titan. Granted what you did saved the shipment, but that doesn't make it right. If it were up to me, you go home with a pat on the back, and the slap of a titan." At that she slammed her hand onto the table causing Ruby to jump. "But it isn't up to me. Instead, for God knows why, someone wants to talk to you." At that a man with gray hair and an air of superiority around him walked in. Ruby immediately stood up and snapped to attention. She is still apart of the military after all.

"At ease Ms. Rose." Ruby sat down and looked quizzically at him. "You have silver eyes. "

"Uh…" Ruby was completely confused and didn't know how to respond.

"You may be wondering why I wanted to talk to you, well it's because of this." He turned a tablet around and slid it over to her. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Signal academy sir."

"Signal taught you to fight with a modified scythe gun. Interesting. It reminds me of someone, a dusty old crow."

"That's my uncle Qrow sir, he was one of the teachers there and taught me how to fight."

"I see, and by how you reacted when I walked in you know who I am?"

"Your Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy and a war hero."

Ozpin smiled at that. "Hello."

"Hi." Ruby grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I have a question for you." At that Ruby looked quizzically at him. "How would you like to come to Beacon?"

Ruby looked shocked. "Sir, it's all I ever wanted."

Ozpin smiled and sat forward in his chair. "Well I then, I humbly welcome you to Beacon."

Ruby was ecstatic, but she didn't let it show completely. She just smiled and replied, "Thank you sir. I won't let you down."

"Good, I know you won't, now you are dismissed."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Ruby got up and walked out of the room. Once outside she let out a whoop in excitement and jumped in the air all giddy and shit. She was going to Beacon! Two years early at that. Her and Crescent Rose were gonna rock the show. She then heard a creak signifying that she did not close the door. She looked back into the room and saw Ozpin looking at her with a smile. She blushed and smiled sheepishly walking away slowly.

_"Last call for Beacon dropship."_

"Oh, I can't believe it! My little sister's going to Beacon with me!" A girl with long blonde hair was crushing Ruby in a hug. She was wearing her combat attire painted a dark yellow with a flaming heart on her helmet.

"Yang, stop! You're killing me." Ruby squeezed out.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just so excited! Man, everyone gonna think you're the bee's knees!" Yang nudged her shoulder.

Ruby pouted and looked at the ground. "I don't want to be the bee's knees. I want to be a normal pilot with normal, functioning knees."

_"And we are off! This is your captain speaking! Thank you for flying with the Last Resort. Alright now sit back, relax as we jump to Beacon."_

_"Davis, stop. They don't need a whole speech from you. "_

_"Aww come on Droz. Can't a guy have some fun."_

_" *sigh* Just jump us to Beacon."_

_"You got it, jumping in 3, 2, 1, JUMPING!"_

And with that they jumped from the planet surface to the outer atmosphere. Beacon academy was a short distance from the Vale planet, only one jump. The students all walked around the ship, their titans had already been shipt over. They were dressed in their combat attire, a jumpsuit with a bulletproof vest, their helmet, gloves, and their smart pistols, as well as their jumpkits, some grenades or stars, a pulse blade here and there, and the essential data knife. They all had their helmets under their arms. Some had bulkier equipment and some had the bare minimum. One kid had on the standard uniform and had a pulse blade was trying his hardest not to lose his food, the jump doesn't agree with everyone. As they arrived to Beacon, a starship cruiser orbiting Vale, many were in awe at the size and beauty of the ship. At this point, Ruby started to get nervous. They docked in the titan bay and offloaded there. Ruby looked around in awe at the titans. "Oh my God there's so many! *gasp* Its an ogre titan! I haven't seen one of those in forever! And it's a scorch variant!"

Yang sighed and pulled Ruby backwards. "Rubes, come on, you can drool over the titans later."

"Ah sorry Yang their just so cool!" Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Welltherearemyfriendsgottagoby!" With that Yang off with another group of pilots leaving Ruby to stand there shocked at her betrayal.

"Ahh wait, Yang! Ohh. Why does this have to happen to me?" With that she leaned back and tripped over some boxes nocking a few over.

"Ahh what are you doing! Don't you know what that is you dunce!" A girl with white hair said as she rushed over. She had on lighter armor and had it painted white, her helmet that was in her arms had a snowflake on it.

"S-sorry, I didn't see them there." Ruby said from her position on the ground.

"Do you even know what you knocked over?!" She screeched.

"Ummm, no?" Ruby said questioningly. She actually had no clue what she fell over on. Though she feels like she should.

"Its D.U.S.T. you dunce!" Ruby paled at that. D.U.S.T. otherwise known as direct uranium synthesizing technology or ion batteries by pilots and shipmates. It's what powers  
the ships, titans, and other combat oriented technologies. Its mass produced and highly volatile.

"S-sorry!" Ruby quickly got up and distanced herself from the batteries.

"Do you know who I am?! I could have you court marshalled!"

"Look I said I was sorry princess."

"Its heiresses actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee D.U.S.T. company." A girl with dark black hair and a bow came walking over her uniform was painted black and white with a black flame on her helmet.

"Finally some recognition."

"A company also known for its controversial labor practices and faunus treatment." Faunus, soldiers created by man to fend of the IMC in the end days of the war. They had animal traits that allowed them to be the best soldiers that we could produce, behind the pilot. After the war they were put on the frontlines against the G.R.I.M.M. They were cannon fodder, the larger Grimm easily killed them. After the Grimm invasions, faunus became 'citizens' but they were heavily discriminated against. There are very few faunus pilots and many faunus grunts. They worked in the mines and were seen as expendable.

"Wha-, bu-, ah-, ugh!" With that Weiss stomped off.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby called out to her. "Well it seems I'm not the only one having a bad first day, hey what's your na-." Ruby turned around only to find the girl walking away. "Oh why me." She sits down on one of the previous boxes.

"Looks like you need a hand."

Ruby looked up and saw a blond guy with his hand outstretched. Ruby smiled and took his hand standing up. "Yeah, aren't you the guy that almost threw up on the dropship?"

"Gah."

"I'm just saying, jumping doesn't agree with everyone, titanfall and dropping I can handle but jumping? Nope, can't do it."

Ruby giggled at that. "I can understand that, my first few jumps had me like that." After that there was an awkward pause. "So which titan is yours?"

Jaune looked at her. "Oh mine? It's nothing special,just a standard Ion variant of the atlas titan, though my vortex shield is three times as strong."

"Really?! That's amazing! I have a stryder class titan of the northstar variant with extra boosters on the back, a sniper scythe, cluster missiles, and a rocket salvo."

"Wow, that a lot of customization there."

Ruby sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I may have went overboard on the design."

"By the way, where are we?" Jaune asked looking around.

"I don't know I was following you." Ruby said just as lost.

"Umm, there is probably a directory somewhere."

_now some of yall may be wondering if i will continue my other stories, i plan on it, but im a sparadic writer, there wont be set dates and it could be months before a new chapter. so yeah. Anywho, hope yall enjoy this first chapter of RWBYfall and till next time, seeya!_


End file.
